Celebrity: Food for the Soul
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Oliver had never been interested in the soulmate TV Show until his competitive side won out. Now all he and Lee had to do was win the jackpot. [Soulmate AU, GameShow AU]


**A/N:** Don't even ask what this is. It was written for August 2018's Romance Awareness. Any other prompts are listed below so as not to give anything away.

* * *

Celebrity: Food for the Soul

The microphone was thrust into his face and Oliver hesitated for too long.

"Alright love, you're in luck that this isn't being filmed live," Rita Skeeter sighed, gesturing to the cameras surrounding them. "But if you want the public to love you, you've got to talk to me. So let's have some personality, let's see what you're made of"

She had her boobs pushed up high in a tight-fitting olive green dress and Oliver couldn't help but wonder why. He and Lee were on _Celebrity: Food for the Soul_ , one of the most famous soulmate orientated TV shows in the world. All the contestants were paired soulmates, and yet Rita kept her standard seductive routine, breathily laughing whenever anyone made the slightest joke.

He tried to take some steadying breaths and when 'action' was called again, he felt more prepared.

"So, Oliver Wood. What are you doing with your life?"

"I live at home right now," he said with an attempt at a smile.

"Right yes, quite the injury you had playing for Puddlemere. Such a shame, such a loss of young talent."

"Thank you for your condolences. Whenever it rains, well, everything hurts. Apart from that, I found my soulmate and have been studying to become a referee. Things are going well. He gives me butterflies"

Even if they lost everything, Oliver had just won them fifty galleons. The twins had bet that he wouldn't be able to say it and Oliver was competitive if nothing else. That brought a real smile to his face and Rita responded, grinning in turn.

"So, now you're in a happy couple, have you got a bun in the oven?" She paused for a split second and then put her hand to her ear. "Oh, speaking of, let's cut across to the kitchen where Lee Jordan has just finished baking what he's presenting to the judges!"

The lights dimmed slightly and Oliver stepped away from Rita, eyes fixed on the TV screen that was showing what was being recorded in the other studio. Lee was everything that he wasn't. Even when they had just started dating, whilst Oliver was still playing Quidditch, he had lapped up the attention and seemed to be able to wrap everyone around his finger.

"So what did you do with the cardamom pods?"

"You just crush it," Lee explained to the presenter. It was someone that felt familiar to Oliver but he hadn't wanted to get nervous so he hadn't watched any of the show's episodes. He kept talking and Oliver closed his eyes slightly, feeling his partner's confidence flow into him.

Lee spoke freely about charring the kale he'd served with his meal and when the cameras were turned back to him, Oliver was feeling distinctly calmer. He'd been asked to do the show and had only said yes for two reasons. If anyone asked, it would be because if they won, the money would go to charity. But the real reason was that Fred and Angelina had been on the show a month previously and won the jackpot.

The embers of rivalry had sparked deep in Oliver's soul and he'd said yes as soon as Lee suggested the idea. He had always loved a challenge.

"Now, I'm allowed to give one clue," Rita said with a simpering grin that truly did not suit her. She conjured a buttercup and motioned for him to tip his head back. "Interesting, this is telling me you don't like butter. Perhaps that will come in useful. But oh, let's start and let's hope you'll win. Nobody likes it when a Gryffindor is feeling stabby."

Oliver was blindfolded and then steered to a chair, a silencing charm put around him cutting off the noises from the studio. He tried not to fidget and concentrated on the bond between him and Lee. The rules of the game were simple. Lee would do things in another room and Oliver would have to say what they were, using their soulbond to guess. The more he got right, the more likely they were to win money for their chosen charity.

It got easier as time went on. Oliver felt Lee get into a body of water and swim, his own body shivering slightly. He could taste buttery popcorn on his tongue and then the bitter taste of a espresso. He kept playing, kept concentrating and guessing until someone tapped him and removed the spells.

A fanfare was playing and confetti showered down from the ceiling as Lee raced into the room, a broad grin on his face.

"We got them all! Every single one right!" he whooped. Oliver beamed, overjoyed to have won the competition.

"Just a moment boys, now we're going to sit you both down and talk about your charity. Maybe a few minutes about what it's like at home."

Oliver groaned but Lee squeezed his hand. Oliver focussed on their bond and let himself to be led to the sofa. They had won, that was all Oliver had wanted.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Romance Awareness: Day 6 - You feel everything your soulmate feels

Character Appreciation: 5. Word: Rivalry

Disney Challenge: S1. Write about someone getting tongue-tied. Alternatively, write about someone being afraid to speak.

Cookie's Crafty Corner: Dishcloth - Write from the perspective of a housewife/househusband.

Showtime: (dialogue) "Crush it."

Lyric Alley - There's nothing I'm not worthy of

Ami's Audio Admirations: Use the prompt set: (word) challenge, (character) Oliver Wood, (dialogue) "Everything hurts."

Em's Emporium: (quote) "[...] is feeling stabby."

Angel's Arcade: 5. (dialogue) "Let's see what you're made of.", (colour) olive green, (scenario) You want to be the top person and will do anything to get there.

Lo's Lowdown: C3. trait: good cook

Bex's Bazaar: O4. Write about winning something that you can't keep/do.

Film Festival: (emotion) embarrassed

Days of the Year: Dare Day: Write about someone being dared to do something.

Summer Prompts: (dialogue) "Have you got a bun in the oven?"

Birthstone Prompts: Topaz - (dialogue) "He/she gives me butterflies."

Flower Prompts: Daisy - (scenario) Putting a buttercup under your chin to see if you like butter or not

Element Prompts: (word) Charred

Build a Monster Challenge: Heart - Oliver/Lee

Snape Appreciation Challenge: 6. Felix Felicis – write about winning something


End file.
